Fuli and the Kion 2: Bagheera's Adventure
Cast: *Adult Lady - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Tramp - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jock - Lucky (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Trusty - Rolly (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Jim Dear - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Darling - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Junior - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Aunt Sarah - Miss Pinster (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *Si and Am - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) and Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Tony and Joe - Raymond and Professor Girafalde (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *Scamp - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Angel - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *Buster - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Francois - Stretch the Ostrich (Beanie Babies) *Mooch - Doug (Webkinz) *Sparky - Bill (Webkinz) *Ruby - Foxy (Webkinz) *Reggie - Whitehood (Jungle Cubs) *Annette, Danielle, and Collette - Marie (The Aristocats), Nikki (Krypto the Superdog) and Young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Couple on Bridge - Homer and Marge (The Simpsons) *Chubby man - Barney (The Simpsons) *Horse Pulling Cartridge - Indian Horse (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Butterfly - Butterfly (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Hammer Man - Otto (The Simpsons) *Flagmen - Stage Machinery (31 Minutes) *Men in Picture - Dolls (31 Minutes: The Movie) *Photographer - Lenny (The Simpsons) *Girl and Boy with Fire - Lisa and Bart (The Simpsons) *Boy with hoop - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Woman and her dog - Rapunzel & Pascal (Tangled) *Kids running around - Huachimingo Tribe (31 Minutes: The Movie) *Villagers - Russian Peasents (Anastasia) *Cat and Bird - Meeko & Flit (Pocahontas) *Scratchy - Torti (A Movie of Eggs) *Dogcatcher - Sideshow Mel (The Simpsons) *Pigeons - Pigeons at California (Bolt) *Man in car - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Cat in Scamp's Head - Shrew (Jungle Cubs) *Crows - Crows (Dumbo) *Rats - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Men in Cars - Edgar & Georges (The Aristocats) *Horse out of control - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) *Women with wig and her dog - Nanny & Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Dogcatchers in the dream - Razoul and his Henchmen (Aladdin) *Fireflies - Fireflies (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Squirrel - Squirrel Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Bird flying away - Bird with Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *People in the celebration - Thneed-Ville People (The Lorax; 2012) *Boy and Girl with Dog - Russell (Up), Jenny (Oliver and Company), & Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Marching Band - Parade (Aladdin) *People in Parade - Villagers (The Emperor's New Groove) *Boy and Girls watching Parade - Rancis & Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) *Women with crown - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Pig - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Women in dresses - Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella) *People at the Table - Various People (The Swan Princess) *Man that has the women's new wig - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *Boy with dog - Christopher Robin & Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Man with dog - Merlin & Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *3 dogs in doghouse - Mickey, Donald and Goofy *Dogs at pound - Forest Animals (Bambi) *Crazy Dog - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs